A Special Day
by Kary-AkatsukiMember
Summary: It's Deidara's birthday, and Sasori wants to do something special for him. Rated M for smut/yaoi. Pairing: SasoDei. One-Shot


_**Hello everyone :) So, for our lovely Deidei's birthday, I did this fanfic... Just for him, and you! Read on if you feel like it!**_

_**-Kary**_

* * *

Walking calmly on the road that would lead him to the next mission their leader gave them, the redhead looked around, bored. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the brat was complaining.

''Danaaa! My feet huuurt!''

Deidara, his partner, was rather annoying today. He kept complaining on everything. Guess it was just another bad day for the brat. Sasori just ignored it and kept walking in the direction of the small village.

''Oi, Danna! Are you listening, un?''

Sasori sighed, already tired of the blonde's jabber.

''Yes, Brat, I clearly heard you. Once we reach the village, we'll rest in a hotel. Kakuzu didn't gave us a lot of money, but it's enough to pay for tonight. After that, we will sleep in the wood, or whatever.''

Deidara smiled, probably happy because he would rest. They were walking since the rise of the sun, and it was now around 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

Twenty minutes later, they reached the village. The small place was in Kusagakure, not so far from where the Akatsuki's headquarter was, in Ame. Before they entered it, they changed clothes. They had an infiltration mission. The best option was to not attract the attention of the villagers, especially when you are a S-rank nukenin. They easily past the gate, since no one was there to guard the entry, and all the villagers were outside, preparing something. Sasori immediately noticed it, while Deidara was just looking around, probably searching an inn. Once he found one, he pulled his partner by the sleeve of his shirt and brought him to the entry of the cosy place. An old woman was at the counter, wearing a long grey dress with some pink and purple flowers on it. She smiled at them, and Deidara smiled back, while Sasori looked away.

''Why hello young men. My name is Sawako. How could I help you?''

''Nice to meet you, Sawako. My Name is Hajime, and here's my friend, Hisashi, un. We would like to have a room for two.''

The grey haired woman looked in her register book, and her smile faded.

''Oh... I'm sorry, but the only available room at the moment has only one bed...''

The blonde was about to decline the room, and go find another hostel, but Sasori cut him.

''It's okay, we'll take it.''

The woman smiled at him while Deidara looked at him, surprised. Sasori gave her the money and she asked them to follow her as she walked away. They followed her in a corridor with several doors. The hall was painted with pale brown color, but the thing that made the place somewhat cordial was all the different flowers, in different colored pots. They reached the end of the corridor and stopped in front of a door, and she gave them the key.

''If you need something, just come at my desk in the entry. I'll be more than happy to help you, young men.''

She smiled at them and turned around. Sasori unlocked the door with the key and let Deidara enter first. The room was not really big, but not too small for the two men. Four light blue colored walls, a double size bed with darker blue sheets and white pillows. There was a little wooden work desk with a chair and some purple flowers in white pots. Maybe the old women really loved flowers. Deidara could almost say it smells flowers in the room. He opened a door, which lead to the bathroom. It had white tiles on the floor, lavender colored walls, and everything a bathroom is supposed to have; a sink, a toilet, a shower, etc. Deidara was still looking around the bathroom when he felt a presence near him. It was so close to him. He looked over his shoulder and saw his Danna. He was looking inside the bathroom as well. Without knowing it, Deidara leaned into the body close to him and closed his eyes. Sasori noticed it, but did nothing about it.

''Hmm... The room is okay, it worth the price.''

Deidara immediately went out of his thoughts. He only realised he was this close to Sasori when he spoke again.

''Oh, and good idea, the fake names. Though, you could have find better than Hajime and Hisashi.''

Deidara made a small and fake pout.

''Aww, come on Danna, I just said what I had in my mind, un. And honestly, I think Hisashi suits you well.''

Sasori turned around and left the bathroom, leaving Deidara alone, sad that he lost the warm presence of his Danna.

''Whatever. I let you an hour to rest, and then we'll leave.''

Deidara closed the light of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed, eyebrows furrowed.

''Why? Where are we going, un?''

Sasori just shrugged.

''We're going out for dinner, and after that, it's a surprise.''

Deidara was about to object, but Sasori turned around, which meant the discussion was over. He removed the grey shirt he was wearing, his shoes and laid down on the bed, not even bothering to put the blankets over himself. He also removed his hair elastic and put it on his right wrist. The blonde closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep.

After an hour, Sasori put down the puppet he was working on, and slowly turned around, facing the sleeping blonde. He looked so cute and... Innocent.

Should he wake him up? He had to. He couldn't let the brat sleep for too long, and they had to go out for supper anyway. He walked to the bed, and sat by his sides. He slowly shook him awake, and the blonde came back from dreamland. He blinked his blue eyes several times and yawned.

''Put your shirt back on, we're going outside.''

Deidara stretched his limbs, feeling better than earlier. He would have like to sleep a little more, but knowing his Danna, he shouldn't argue with him. The puppet master, the most part of the time, wins the arguments. The reason is that Deidara knows his limits. Even if he is stubborn and likes to argue with Sasori, he would never cross the limits. It was just like that.

While Sasori packed his things, Deidara put his shirt and shoes back on. He didn't make a ponytail, not really caring about it at the moment. The bed was still a mess, but neither of them really cared.

Both men got out of their room, locking the door behind them. They walked through the hall and went outside. That's when Deidara's face changed. He was surprised at first, and then looked at Sasori. The redhead was smiling at him. He smiled back at him, looking around. It was a carnival.

Deidara immediately brighten up. He loved those kind of things. There was food everywhere, a lot of different activities to do and win prizes, street performers , and so on.

Sasori knew about it. That's why he asked Pein to have this mission, in this village. Pein didn't complain though, nor asked why. The redhead wanted to do something special for his partner. After all, it was a special day.

Deidara immediately grabbed his Danna by the wrist and brought him along different food areas. There was some dangos, tempura, ramen and more.

They stopped at a place where there was Tonkatsu. Deidara wanted to try it, so he asked for two plates. One for him, and one for his Danna.

After they ate, they played some games.

During all the night, Sasori couldn't help but smile, seeing his partner's face. The blonde looked so happy. They laughed and had fun, together.

It was now 10 o'clock. They were both walking in a beautiful lightened park.

''Deidara, there is something I want to show you.''

He slowly brought his face closer to Deidara's and took his hand. Deidara didn't know what he was doing. The redhead turned around and walked away, followed by a puzzled blonde.

''Danna, where are we going, un?''

''You will soon find out.''

They arrived at a small lake, and sat in grass. As Deidara looked at his Danna, still puzzled, the redhead was just looking at the dark sky, only lightened by the moon and the stars reflecting on the cold water surface. Deidara looked up at the sky as well.

There was suddenly a flying light in the sky. It reached at certain high and disappeared for a second. An explosion of green was now filling the dark sky. A firework. It was followed by many others.

Deidara had wide eyes. He turned his head and met the redhead's gaze. He was tenderly smiling at him.

''Happy birthday, Deidara.''

Deidara was shocked. He was sure that Sasori had forgotten. He smiled back at him and jumped in his laps, hugging him with all his strength. Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde as well. He enjoyed this kind of rare contact with the blonde. In fact, Sasori had feelings for the younger man, but never told him. Not that he was afraid that he would reject him, it was just because he didn't really admitted it to himself. But tonight made his decision clear. He really did love Deidara.

Sasori brought his mouth close to Deidara's hear and whispered.

''I have another present for you.''

Deidara pulled his face away, his arms still around Sasori's neck. Before the blonde could say something, the redhead pressed their lips together, and closed his eyes. For the first two seconds, Deidara was still. He knew what to do, but was just so surprised. He wasn't expecting that.

He kissed back, also closing his eyes. Both of them felt complete. Sasori didn't know, but Deidara had feelings for him as well. Since they were partner, they grew attached to each other, but they didn't know.

They pulled apart, looking in each other's eyes. A slight blush was on the blonde's cheeks. Sasori thought it was cute.

Neither of them moved. Deidara was still in Sasori's laps, his arms around the redhead's neck, and Sasori's arms around the blonde's waist. They came back to reality as the sound of the fireworks was more present. Deidara sat by Sasori's side, with his head on the other's shoulder. They didn't need to say anything; just appreciate the moment they had together.

When the fireworks stopped, both of them stayed there. They didn't want to leave. The only problem was the cold weather. Sasori didn't want his partner to get sick because of him.

''We should go back to the hostel.''

Deidara simply nodded and Sasori helped him to get up. They walked in silence.

When they reached the hostel, the redhead unlocked the door and let his partner enter in first. When he closed the door, he opened the light and turned around. Deidara was already pulling his clothes off, ready to go to bed. The blonde always sleep with only his boxers on.

Since Sasori wasn't really tired, he planned on working on a puppet, but Deidara spoke.

''Danna?''

Sasori turned around, facing the blushing face of his partner.

''I'm cold. C-could you warm me up, un?''

He smirked at the blonde, starting to pull off his clothes as well, and just keeping his boxers on. He closed the light and went to the bed. He pulled the blankets over them and put an arm around Deidara's waist, with the blonde's face in the crook of his neck. They had never actually slept like that, or never have been that close to each other. They just felt like doing it.

After a few minutes, the younger man spoke.

''Danna, what we did in the park... You know... It was actually nice, un.''

He lift up his head to look at the puppet master.

''Do you mean that you liked that?''

The blonde's face was getting more hot.

''W-what?''

''Do you mean that if I do this...''

Sasori gently pressed his lips on the blonde's one, but only for few seconds.

''... You like that?''

Now, Deidara's face couldn't be more red.

''Eeh... I-I eeh...''

Sasori chuckled and kissed him again. It wasn't long for the blonde to kissed him back. After a few seconds, Sasori nibbled on the blonde's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The blonde was taken aback, but soon opened his mouth for him. Sasori immediately shoved his tongue in the blonde's mouth and rubbed them together. They both moaned softly at the feeling.

They started exploring each other's body, their hands touching and reaching every single inch of the other's almost naked body. They were both a little bit nervous, not knowing what to do. They just did what felt good.

They stayed like that, making out in bed, with no one taking the lead. Deidara felt more and more needy. He wanted his Danna to be on top, and be possessive over him, taking full advantage of him and his now weak body. He needed it.

Sasori slip his hands in the blonde's boxers, stroking his already hard member slowly. Deidara gasped at the sudden touch, wanting more. He bucked his hips in the redhead's hand, but it still wasn't enough .

''D-danna, I- ahh...''

Sasori turned his gaze to the flushed face of the blonde and smirked.

''What is that, _Dei-Chan_?''

Sasori squeezed his cock a little bit, but not enough to hurt him. He started stroking him a little bit faster too. Deidara moaned to encourage his Danna to go further.

''Ahh, D-danna... I'm gonna...''

Sasori stopped stroking the blonde, pulling his hands away of his boxers. Deidara groaned as his pleasure began to fade. The redhead gave a quick kiss on the blonde lips, and, to all Deidara's shock and pleasure, got on top of him. He quickly ripped off the blonde's boxers and his own pair. He rubbed their erections together, both of them moaned at the same time. Sasori started to bit and kiss the blonde's neck, leaving a few hickeys here and there. Deidara was becoming more impatient.

''Danna, s-stop all the-ah foreplay already, u-un!''

Sasori chuckled at the blonde's comment.

''Well, it looks like you are even more impatient than I am.''

Deidara just glared at him, and Sasori kissed him. He broke the kiss and brought three fingers to his mouth.

''Then suck.''

Deidara eagerly took his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around each of them. Sasori just looked at him, even more turned on. He remembered his own need, and pulled his fingers out of Deidara's mouth. He brought his hand down to the blonde's ass, and shoved one finger in. He didn't complain, so Sasori put another finger in. He moved them in and out scissoring them at the same time. The blonde still didn't complain, but Sasori could see in his face that he was in pain. He gently cooed in his ear.

''Just relax, Dei. It will be okay.''

The blonde nodded and calm down. Sasori added the last finger. As he moved them in, he hit something inside the blonde's heat.

''Ahh, Danna ~ ''

Sasori smirked as he found what he wanted. He pulled his fingers out, and place his hard member at the blonde's entrance. Deidara placed his legs tightly around the redhead's waist, bucking his hips in a way to tell him to go ahead.

Sasori slowly pushed himself inside the blonde. Deidara closed his eyes and cried in pain. The redhead kissed him lightly to reassure him. He then waited for the blonde to adjust to his size. He caressed his thighs, his sides, wherever that could calm the blonde. After a time, Deidara opened his eyes and looked at Sasori. There was lust in his eyes.

Sasori pulled out, and slammed back in, in the angle where he found the blonde's sweet spot earlier. When he heard the blonde's loud moan of pleasure, he knew he had found it. He kept thrusting on that spot, feeling the tight walls around his cock. It felt so good. They were both moaning and panting, covered in sweat.

Sasori went harder, which made them moan even louder. Sasori went down to kiss the blonde, but they couldn't hold it for too long. The pleasure was so intense.

The redhead took Deidara's cock in his hand, pumping it at the same time of his thrusts. That drove him over the edge. He moaned Sasori's name loudly, releasing on his stomach and in Sasori's hand.

The redhead felt the hot walls clenching around his own erection, making him released deep inside the blonde as he moaned the blonde's name too.

He collapsed on top of him, not even bothering to pull out.

Still panting, Deidara brought his Danna down in a quick and passionate kiss. Sasori pulled out and laid down on the bed, pulling Deidara close to him.

Sasori was lovingly stroking Deidara's hair when he spoke.

''You know what, Danna?''

The redhead stopped all motions and looked down at him.

''It might be weird to say it now, but... I love you, un.''

Sasori smiled tenderly.

''It's not weird at all, Dei.''

He then kissed Deidara's forehead.

''I love you too, brat.''

Deidara chuckled a little bit, and rested his head in Sasori's chest, with the older man's arms around his waist, hugging him. They soon both fell asleep, completely happy of their life.

* * *

**So, that was it :) It was just a quick one-shot I did two days ago, and I don't think I'll add another chapter... Maybe I will, if you want it :)**

**Oh.. And I'm sorry if they are a little bit OOC ... I didn't have a lot of time to work on this fic... So, anyways, I hoped you like it, let me know what you think about it and I'll answer you with all my heart! **

**Reviews ? :)**


End file.
